


点梗车

by praiafrost



Category: sci谜案集 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 08:51:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16513148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/praiafrost/pseuds/praiafrost
Summary: 用爱发车/KTV高速驾驶





	点梗车

点梗

 

展耀在飞机上睡睡醒醒，中途起来看一部电影，只记得是个悲伤的结局，头昏昏沉沉不甚清醒。展耀在赶完期末论文后，什么也没收十，立刻订了机票飞回国。

展耀唯一的室友也是中国人，羨慕嫉妒地调侃他，假期插翅飞回国内的都是怕对像移情别恋。

展耀只是笑，没反驳。白羽瞳和他之间也不是三言两语能概括的。

他们从出生开始，婴儿服都是一蓝一粉。成双成对的理所当然。而大学四年是他们最长的一次分离，甚至分别在两块不同的大陆上，一个从军，一个念心理。

展耀一从母亲那里听说白羽瞳这周从空军退伍，立刻决定要回国给他惊喜。军营的管理严密，白羽瞳又是菁英部队，一周只有一次通话时间，他也不想打扰展耀念书，有时两人会隔两三周才能说上话。

两人真正戳破窗户纸还是在展耀决定出国的时候，白羽瞳才正式和他确认关系。发小成情人，展耀还没好好适应就离开了。心里总是不舒服，闹心得很。

白羽瞳甚至连退伍都没告诉自己，展耀心中忿忿，白老鼠从军从得胆肥不少，竟然连这种大事都敢瞒着不说，展耀要让他措手不及。

 

白羽瞳对此一无所知。脱去军人身份的同袍一个两个都跟嗑药了似的，嚷嚷着要把失去的青春都玩回来。

从全封闭式的营地回到声色犬马的世界，白羽瞳还不太习惯，举手投足仍是军人模样。而几个战友老早就让朋友订了市里消费水平最高的俱乐部包厢，预计过一个不眠夜。

刚取回手机，白羽瞳不熟练地操作，他想着展耀还在美国，等都安顿好了再通知他也不迟。没想到手机的收件箱里躺着一封简讯。

“我回国了。你在哪儿？”

白羽瞳愣了，展耀回国怎么都没通知他？还刚巧在今天，他立刻联想到肯定是自家老妈和展耀妈妈通了声气。唉，妈你这是坑儿子啊。

“我在xxx俱乐部。你下飞机了么？我去接你。”

展耀立刻回信了，准是攒着手机等他回讯息。

“不用接。地址发来我去找你。”

不让接？

依白羽瞳对展耀的了解，猫儿这是生气了，还是很难哄的那种。白羽瞳只能忐忑不安地在包厢等着展耀。

包厢里七八个人，不是高干就是富二代，被家里塞到军营磨练，心志都还幼稚，和小孩似的爱疯爱闹。才进来没多久，就开始划拳玩游戏，红的白的一气灌着。

白羽瞳不怎么喝酒，但出来玩总是要配合大众，他也不推辞，还上台唱了几首歌。

因着白羽瞳平时的菁英形象太深入人心，又自律地可怕，其他人难得看到他不正经的一面，都兴奋地抢着和他合唱划拳。

在场面愈来愈不受控制，家属们都被叫来一起玩的时候，展耀突然进包厢了，当下谁也没瞧见。而白羽瞳一眼就看到他，立刻放下手里的话筒，迎上去牵住展耀的手。

包厢里的灯光昏暗，还掺了暧昧的红紫色光晕，而展耀穿着简单的白衬衫和牛仔裤，干净的像个高中生，一点儿也不适合在这儿。

白羽瞳牵着展耀的手，见到他的一瞬间想好解释的话都忘了，白羽瞳没料到他对展耀的思念如此浓烈，让他措手不及。

展耀的手被紧紧牵着，他想发作也施展不开，在一片吵杂轰鸣声中，展耀有些恍惚。

“你回来了。”

眼前的人很熟悉，却又难言的陌生。白羽瞳身上的痞气似乎重了些，而他的肩膀变得更加宽厚，头发削得极短，贴着头皮，背脊挺得笔直，气息就像一棵白杨树，清新而成熟。

不对，展耀闻到对方身上的酒味，又看了看包厢里的群魔乱舞。怎么男女皆有？不是战友退伍聚会吗？脾气一下上来了。

“白老鼠，你想死啊？退伍竟然不告诉我？”

“猫儿——你听我解释。”白羽瞳急了，牵着展耀正要说——  
“哎！白长官你怎么跑了？这局还没玩完呢。” 战友起鬨着要拉他回来，这才看到展耀。

“白长官找朋友来玩啦？一起一起！人多才好玩！”

展耀糊里糊涂地加入游戏，一群人围着玩游戏以各种名义喝酒，展耀虽然有白羽瞳挡酒，但也喝了几杯。

不可免俗地玩到了国王游戏，一群成年人玩得很开，尺度大没下限，白羽瞳看得心惊，要是抽到猫儿和那谁谁舌吻他可受不了。

游戏来到最后一轮，已经喝得只会嘿嘿傻笑的战友一号拿着国王，笑得很淫荡，“红桃A在梅花J身上做二十下俯卧撑~失败的法式热吻一分钟！”

白羽瞳丢出手里的牌，梅花J。

展耀的脸红扑扑的，他看着白羽瞳欲言又止，也丢出一张红桃A。

起鬨的声音快要掀翻包厢，所有人都在鼓譟叫好，他们老早就看出两人之间有猫腻，这下有好戏看了。

 

展耀虽然心里很不喜欢这个游戏，觉得实在莫名其妙，但他年轻气盛，不想让人以为他玩不起。只好认命地推白羽瞳一把，“乖乖躺着。”

白羽瞳虽然酒量不错，但入伍几年滴酒不沾，没怎么锻鍊，现下一气喝了太多，口干舌燥。顺着展耀的动作躺到地上。

耳边是嘈杂的喊声，白羽瞳的眼睛却只能看着展耀，看着他气喘吁吁地做俯卧撑，白净的脸上染着红晕，猫一样的唇微张着喘息。白衬衫已经皱了，松垮跨地穿在身上。

白羽瞳的眸色加深，忍不住大大地吸一口气，展耀此时正抖着手臂俯身，两人的身体难以觉察地擦过。展耀屏着气地做完最后一下，脱力地躺在地上。

围观的人虽然没看到期待的法式热吻，但也明白见好就收的道理，很快放过他们找下一个目标去了。展耀坐在沙发上灌了几口水，等好不容易缓过气来，却被白羽瞳牵着手拉起来。

“你、做什么？”展耀踉踉跄跄地被拉着往外走，白羽瞳一声不吭，只顾着把他带走。

随意推开一间空包厢，展耀听到落锁的声音，又看到白羽瞳沉下的脸色，才开始有些慌乱。

“小白，你怎么了？”

白羽瞳还是不说话，就着两人一前一后的姿势把展耀推到沙发上，伸手抚上解开的两个钮扣，慢慢地系上。

“小白、你别吓我……”

展耀手足无措地任他动作，他从没见过这样的白羽瞳，对方压迫而来的气息让他感到危险，但因为肯定白羽瞳绝对不会伤害他，所以展耀还是镇定的。

“——我就不该让你过来，”白羽瞳总算开口了，因为醉意而发红的眼睛直直地盯着展耀，像是在他眼里，展耀已经一丝不挂。

“你这个样子——只有我能看到。”白羽瞳把方才亲手为展耀扣上的钮扣一个一个慢慢解开，慎重地像是仪式。

展耀的视线忍不住跟着白羽瞳的手指移动，白皙不见光的皮肤暴露在昏暗的灯光下，太过干净反而透出几分淫靡。

“你对我生气什么？”展耀不由得有些委屈，“退伍了都不告诉我——”

白羽瞳伸手捧住他的脸，缓缓摩挲，温暖粗糙的手指移到唇边，勾划着展耀的唇型。

“我就是担心会发生这种事。你不喜欢人多的地方，烦透了无谓的社交——”

“这些事情我来就行了，你不想做的事就别做。”

展耀张开嘴想反驳，却被狡猾的白老鼠抢住先机，压着他亲上来，酒气充斥在口鼻间，两人的气息一下子乱了，纠缠在一起不分彼此。

“嗯、嗯……”展耀被白羽瞳压得严实，身下的沙发陷下去一大块，他的手无所适从地在空中挥舞，最后轻轻搁在白羽瞳结实的腹肌上。

“猫儿——”白羽瞳看着展耀，眼里有无法掩饰的慾望，他拉着展耀的手移到早在他做俯卧撑时就半硬的下体。  
“我想做。”

展耀红着脸，像是被掌下的温度惊着，手缩了缩。

“没、没有润滑，做不了。”

白羽瞳暗示地挺了挺腰，“我忍不住了。”

展耀无奈，此时的情况也是箭在弦上，他——也是想做的。

“我先用手帮你——”

 

“哈、哈……嗯、太快了！”

两人的阴茎紧紧地贴在一起，白羽瞳右手包着展耀的双手，摩擦的速度越来越快，展耀被激得眼眶发红，腰部不断上下蹭动试图得到更多。

展耀的牛仔裤被扔到一边，白羽瞳却只解开了拉鍊，露出黑色的毛发和阴茎，一手还把弄着展耀的臀部，揉捏出各种形状。

分别太久，两人第一次高潮来得挺快，展耀感受着对方的阴茎在自己手里抖动着射精，他自己也被高潮冲击着神经，双腿抖得站不住。

白羽瞳把腿软地快要跌到地上的展耀托起，背靠着墙，让展耀坐到腿上，手里揉着展耀的臀肉，将方才的精液涂到展耀的隐秘的穴口处。

“别、说了别弄，嗯——”展耀险些坐不稳，搂着白羽瞳的脖子稳住身体，感受着对方的手指伸到还很干涩的甬道。

“嘘——”白羽瞳压抑着的情慾让他的声音沙哑，低低地在展耀耳边说道。

“我会让你舒服的。”

白羽瞳为了分散展耀的注意力，一手慢慢地扩张，一边在对方白净的脖子上舔吻，一下一下嘬着。展耀敏感地缩了缩身体，却被白羽瞳牢牢地控在怀里，怎么也离不开。

“嗯、小白……”

展耀最敏感的乳头被含进嘴里，他难耐地扭着腰，因为疼痛而半软的下体逐渐挺立，抵着白羽瞳坚实的腹肌蹭动。

“嗯、嗯……别咬了，疼……”展耀嘴里喊着疼，身体却忍不住靠向白羽瞳，挺着胸把乳头送到对方嘴里。

白羽瞳舔着浅色的乳晕，又吸又舔的让小小的乳尖涨得发红，他用舌尖戳刺着凹陷的小孔，展耀无法自拔地颤抖着腰，阴茎已经硬得流水。

白羽瞳在展耀爽的快射精的时候抽出手指，换上自己忍了许久的阴茎，一下冲了进去。

“啊、啊！疼……谁、谁准你进来的？”

虽然已经扩张的充分，但毕竟太久没做，白羽瞳的阴茎又太大，展耀还是疼得抽气，眼里泛着泪花。

“放松一下，猫儿——你太紧了。”白羽瞳也忍得辛苦，他还有一截没进去，只好双手控着展耀的腰，浅浅地戳刺。

展耀也知道卡在这里彼此都不好受，双手都攀着白羽瞳的肩，慢慢地配合着往下坐。

白羽瞳玩着展耀的两瓣臀肉，一下往外掰，一下往里挤压，展耀被揉得直哼哼，身体也不自觉得软下来，白羽瞳抓准机会用力一挺——

“啊！啊、好深——吃不下了，下面吃不下——”狭小的甬道一下吞进白羽瞳的大肉棒，里头的皱折几乎都被撑开，圆圆得穴口绷到极致，牢牢箍着肉棒。

白羽瞳爽的头皮发麻，他没说错，展耀的体内又热又软，还骚得湿答答的流水，穴肉绞着他的阴茎不放，快感让他想不顾一切地疯狂冲刺。

骑乘的体位进的很深，展耀有一种体内的阴茎顶到他的小肚子的错觉，最初的疼痛过去，留下一阵一阵麻痒。小穴不禁开始索求更多，吸着白羽瞳的阴茎不放。

“啊，嗯……不要顶那里、”展耀的双腿被掰得很开，无力地挂在白羽瞳的腰侧，阴茎早在被插入的瞬间高潮了，射得白羽瞳的腹肌上一片狼借。

展耀的衬衫还挂在身上，沾了不少体液，唇被吻得红肿，晶莹地冒着水光，此刻一张一合地喘息，粉红的舌头微微露着，透出淫靡的纯真。

白羽瞳的白色棉T已然被汗水浸湿，阴茎埋在展耀体内深深浅浅地冲撞，有时抵在深处重重地磨，有时只留龟头在里面摩擦甬道的前端。

展耀的后穴已然食髓知味，只有前端被抽插无法满足深处的慾望，他扭动着腰想下坐，却被控着无法动作。

“给、给我——”

“给你什么？说清楚。”

展耀红着眼睛，胸前被嘬的熟红的乳头在白皙的身体上显得格外艳红。

“我要、我要小白的大肉棒——”

白羽瞳暗骂了一声，松开握着展耀腰的手臂，一下全根没入，两人都爽的头皮发麻。

媚肉争先恐后地紧紧绞着肉棒，展耀的双腿也缠着白羽瞳的腰狂乱地蹭着，最后冲刺十来下，展耀被肏的只能啊啊叫着，身体绷得很紧，脚趾头蜷缩着高潮，白羽瞳在高热的后穴里又插了几下，紧跟着高潮。

展耀的四肢痠软，又湿又滑，他根本攀不住白羽瞳，全身还沈浸在高潮的高度敏感中。

 

高级俱乐部的包厢里有全套的卫浴设备，白羽瞳先放好热水，抱着展耀泡热水澡。

展耀懒得一根手指头都不想动，躺在白羽瞳的怀里让他帮自己抹沐浴液洗澡，洗着洗着又有感觉了，白羽瞳哄着展耀，“第二次会更舒服，相信我。”

“我好累，不想动——”展耀被热水一泡，浑身又热又软的，被白羽瞳搂在怀里。

“我动。”

 

第二次不用怎么扩张，展耀被肏熟的穴口很容易就吃进白羽瞳的肉棒，方才被仔细清理的甬道很松软，含着阴茎一下一下吸着。

白羽瞳也不急躁，抱着展耀走出浴缸，让展耀张着腿踩在洗手台上，背抵着自己，很深地插入，慢慢地抽出来，展耀的穴肉紧紧裹着，能清晰地感受到白羽瞳阴茎的体积和形状。

“猫儿——舒服吗？”白羽瞳咬住展耀的耳垂，又吸又舔地玩着，有力的腰不急不徐地控制节奏。

展耀的手放在自己半硬的阴茎上，跟着白羽瞳的动作撸着，他爽的瞇起眼，全身的重量都放在对方身上。  
“嗯、嗯——舒服、再肏深一点——啊”

白羽瞳一口咬在展耀纤细的脖子上，留下牙印，同时加快耸动腰部，肏的很深，展耀又疼又爽，被揉得发红的臀肉紧紧绷着，夹着白羽瞳的阴茎。

“猫儿、猫儿——”白羽瞳一边发狠地肏着展耀，一边帮他快速手淫，声音却越发温柔，像是在疼爱着珍宝。

展耀的腿软的踩不住洗手台，被白羽瞳抬着双腿抵在墙边肏，身上唯一的支点就是对方的阴茎，凸起的乳头抵着冰冷的墙面，身后是白羽瞳火热的身体。

展耀的阴茎直冒水，却因为射太多次，没有什么高潮的感觉，反倒是后穴。不知餍足地迎合着肉棒，恨不得对方再插深一点、狠一点，把他所有痒的地方都肏熟了。

“哈、嗯，嗯——啊！”

浴室太闷热，展耀有些缺氧，张着嘴直喘气，白生生的两条腿挂在白羽瞳的臂弯，又湿又滑，几次险些溜到地上。

展耀一紧张，后穴夹的更紧，白羽瞳粗喘着抱着他的腿往外掰，快速地在甬道里抽插，两人的交合处被磨出白沫，滴滴答答地流着淫水，展耀羞得直想堵住耳朵。

“小白、小白——啊，啊好、好舒服——”

展耀被不断顶向墙壁，躺在白羽瞳怀里忍不住按着肚子喘息，他的阴茎已经硬得不行，背弓成弧形，全身的肌肉都绷紧，后穴疯狂地缠着白羽瞳的肉棒，颤抖着高潮。

白羽瞳搂着全身无力的展耀，抽出阴茎在他腿间肏了十来下，精液顺着展耀的腿流到地上。

“猫儿——”白羽瞳餍足地喟叹，双臂仍挂着展耀软绵绵的腿，托着他的屁股站到莲蓬头下冲澡。

“嗯——臭老鼠、只会欺负我——”展耀在白羽瞳得手指伸入后穴清理时，小声嘟哝着。

“这辈子只欺负你一个。”

 

-fin


End file.
